Happy Birthday Link
by Granolaqueen137
Summary: Link's travels lead him to places unknown,and yet familiar...a description of his birthday.


Happy Birthday Link!  
By Rita Barakat 

Pacing back and forth around the small lofty room was getting pretty annoying fora certain boy who had just turned 12.His 12 birthday,was to be rewarded by waiting and pacing and waiting and pacing back and forth in his room in their Outset Island hut.

This boy's name was Link,and his adventures would start from this simple birthday present his grandma had to give him.They weren't exactly the richest family around,in money that is,  
but in love,they were the richest in the land.:)

Link suddenly stopped walking around in circles to find that his grandma had managed to dig up what she was searching for.'Digging up' a birthday gift sort of sounds like hand-me-downs to Link.His grandma held up the surprise for him to see,and what it was was probably the WORST birthday gift Link had ever received.

A stupid,old,green wool vest/kiln with a slightly lighter green undershirt and their family sheild placed on top of it all.

He didn't know what to say.Speak the truth,that he detested the wardrobe outfit,or be nice and just live with his present.He decided to be nice and try on the wool garments,it wouldn't exactly kill him to maybe,uh,have a little fun with the old clothing.

He tried it on...and kept it on...for two days...for two weeks...for two months.  
For two years.

He went on spectacular adventures with those clothes.He had saved his sister and a bunch of other young pointy eared girls from the wicked Ganon,earned his name as the Hero of Wind,mastered swordsmanship,completed the triforce,recieved the Windwaker,and...

Fell in love with Princess Zelda...hey,one second and it was love at first sight.

When his journeys were winding down,he realized somthing...

He hadn't taken off those Green clothing since he was twelve...and he was fourteen now.Possibly older,he hadn't celebrated his birthday in ages.

It was the FAll equinox,first day of fall,last day of summer,extremly hot night.He gathered his belongings and walked quietly over to his loyal boat,King,who was actually the King of Hyrule It so turns out.

He gently nudged the sleeping boat awake,his now large fingers easily waking up the lazy wooden boat."Erh...wha?Master?What are you doing up at a time like this,it's nearly sunrise!"The elderly boat howled,yet still on whipser tone.Link nodded 'no',and turned to the horizon.  
"I wish to go to Outset,just...one last time...so I can see my family."Link whispered back in reply.

The wise boat looked at his partner and companion for two years steadily.

He really wanted to see his family.

The boat donned on his mast and sail and set forth towards Outset...

When they had reached it,it was barely sunrise.Link hadn't realized it,but it was actually his birthday today,...er,at least in a few hours.Link hopped off his loyal companion and gave him the go to dock.King obidiently listend and watched as Link struggled to find the house he was looking for.

Everyone was asleep,so it was pretty easy for him to get around without being noticed.  
He walked up the old tooli leaf steps he had stepped up as a child.Two years back...

He carefully picked up a tiny key that rested right underneath a doormat that had been there when he was a young,and it had read 'Peace,and much love'.He turned the key that surprisingly fit in the lock.

He opened the door to find...Aryll...sleeping on their old couch with her teddy...

...wow she had grown...

Link had somthing in mind for her.He went up to her,and bent low...

...and gently kissed her forehead.She wriggled a bit and she opened her eyes to see her big brother staring down at her.She rubbed her eyes from the sleep in them and looked wide eyed and wearily at her brother,at first not recognizing him,but then...

"Link?"...She asked hesitantly..."Is...is that you?"...

She walked up to him...at first not recognizing him,but when she did finally...

She embraced him and cried..."Happy Birthday."...

THE END!

THIS STORY WAS FOR MY DEAR SISTER,NICOLE.


End file.
